


Song of Time

by gayprince_exe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayprince_exe/pseuds/gayprince_exe
Summary: Time is irrelevant when you love someone





	Song of Time

Levi lightly stepped onto the sand as he descended from the front steps of an old beach house. He had been dragged there by Hanji along with a few others. The seaside wasn't his ideal vacation spot due to the sand getting everywhere. However, within the quiet hour before the sun rose, Levi found that he liked to walk along the shoreline. Watching the sun rise by himself was a tranquil pleasure for him.

Today, he wouldn't be alone. As he walked along the shore, Levi spotted another figure. Usually, he would have been annoyed by another presence but something about the stranger intrigued him. Slowly, as he made his way closer, the figure revealed itself to be a young woman in a long white dress and a beige sweater draped around her shoulders. She had shoulder length hair that was the color of ebony and she had big grey eyes.

Levi inhaled sharply, causing the woman to turn around. Her eyes widened in surprise; like Levi, she thought she would be alone. For a long while, the two stared at one another. A warm feeling gripped Levi as he felt his chest begin to swell. The silence was not awkward; it felt calm and soothing. It was as if he had found a lost treasure and he couldn't be happier.

…

“Levi,”  
“Mikasa,”  
“Do you think that in another lifetime, I would be watching the same sun rise every morning?”  
“The sun isn't going anywhere so I guess the answer to your question would be yes, you would be watching the same sun rise,”

A silence ensued as Mikasa drew herself closer to Levi. Blood dribbled down her chin and mingled with the tears that she had shed. A battle that seemed so long ago had brought itself down on her although it was only an hour ago that her fate was sealed.

“Levi,”  
“Mikasa,”  
“Do you think we’ll see it again together?”

Levi didn't answer and instead, he pressed his jacket against the wound in Mikasa’s chest. Screw preserving his uniform, Levi needed to stop the bleeding and Hanji had run out of bandages and her mind as she ran around attending to the wounded. Eren and Armin were out cold, leaving him alone with the young woman who was worth a hundred soldiers.

“Levi,”  
“Mikasa,”  
“Will you find me?”  
“Don't be silly, I'll visit you in the medical ward as much as I can,”  
“That's not what I meant,”

Levi firmly held onto the bloody uniform jacket and grit his teeth. Mikasa stared into his eyes and he stared back. Her face was pale and bloody from her injury. She lifted her head despite Levi’s protest and gently kissed him on the lips.

“Will you find me?”

She lay her head back and Levi began to tremble. He bowed his head, hovering over Mikasa and returned the kiss.

“I will find you,”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise,”

Despite the pain, Mikasa smiled. Levi drew her closer, knowing the inevitable was about to happen. For the first time in years, tears began to fall from his eyes.

“Levi,”  
“Mikasa,”  
“I love you,”  
“I love you too,”

…

The young woman stepped forward and held out her hand. Without hesitation, he took it. Silently yet gracefully, she spun around and slid into Levi's arms. It was as if they had known each other for years when they had only just met. They danced slowly, a waltz that Levi didn't know he knew the steps to. Yet, there they were, in synch with one another.

There was no song to dance to but they danced anyways. Slowly but surely, the two performed their silent dance. Their faces were only inches apart as they held onto each other. They pulled away from each other then spun back into the other's arms. Swaying side to side, they swept over the sand and with a final twirl and a bow, the sun began to rise, bathing them in its glow.

“Levi,”  
“Mikasa,”  
“You found me,”  
“Of course I did, I promised, didn't I?”


End file.
